Terrible News
by Melinna
Summary: esta es solo una historia de relax cualquier comentario es bienvenido.
1. Chapter 1

Han pasado dos años desde la batalla contra Majin Boo, desde ese momento las personas en el mundo han vivido tranquilamente.

Bueno yo hace un año en el cual ella viajo a un país desconocido por nosotros el cual a ella le encantaba me gustaría al menos saber el nombre al menos solo sabía que fue a un país de Sudamérica.

Pero eso ya no importaba mucho ella iba a regresar el próximo mes, estaba muy emocionado y con la curiosidad de saber todo lo que paso un año desde su partida si había conocido a alguien.

Wow esa pregunta mejor no se la hare no quisiera saber la respuesta, pero desde el día de su partida supe que ya no hare que se vaya si lo hace lo hará conmigo, vaya eso sonó no no, ella es solo mi mejor amiga es solo eso.

Bueno falta 15 minutos para el comienzo de clases pero porque siento esto de nuevo y porque siento que no voy a poder hacer nada, dejare de preocuparme, estoy en la puerta de la preparatoria hay muchos alumnos que están en sus aulas, me dirigí a la mía todos estaban reunidos ¿Por qué?

No lo sé hasta que…..

Gohan estamos reuniendo a todos los del salón para hacerle una bienvenida a Videl, ya paso un año y no hemos sabido nada de ella solo que vendría el próximo mes por lo que ella nos dijo que retornaría la misma fecha que se fue, estoy emocionada por verla- diciendo una burbujeante Iresa.

Lo más extraño fue que Videl nunca nos llamó cuando llego a su destino que habrá pasado con ella pero no importa solo falta poco para tenerla con nosotros- dice Shapner.

Es cierto Videl nunca se llegó a comunicar con nosotros ni con su padre tal vez la comunicación a donde se fue no tenía buena señal- decía Gohan.

Si tú lo dices un año y nada pero ya falta poco para verla lo que queríamos hacer es una fiesta de bienvenida en su casa con amigos cercanos de ella ¿Qué te parece?- decía Iresa.

Bulma había planeado eso- pensó Gohan bueno a ella no creo que le guste decía un no convencido Gohan.

Pero lo haremos sus mejores amigos esos somos nosotros veras como ella cambia de opinión y dirá muchas cosas buenas- decía Iresa alegre.

Bueno ya quiero que el mes se pase volando estoy emocionada quiero verla y saber dónde se fue y ver sus fotos que se tomó.


	2. help!

Han pasado dos años desde la batalla contra Majin Boo, desde ese momento las personas en el mundo han vivido tranquilamente.

Bueno yo hace un año en el cual ella viajo a un país desconocido por nosotros el cual a ella le encantaba me gustaría al menos saber el nombre al menos solo sabía que fue a un país de Sudamérica.

Pero eso ya no importaba mucho ella iba a regresar el próximo mes, estaba muy emocionado y con la curiosidad de saber todo lo que paso un año desde su partida si había conocido a alguien.

Wow esa pregunta mejor no se la hare no quisiera saber la respuesta, pero desde el día de su partida supe que ya no hare que se vaya si lo hace lo hará conmigo, vaya eso sonó no no, ella es solo mi mejor amiga es solo eso.

Bueno falta 15 minutos para el comienzo de clases pero porque siento esto de nuevo y porque siento que no voy a poder hacer nada, dejare de preocuparme, estoy en la puerta de la preparatoria hay muchos alumnos que están en sus aulas, me dirigí a la mía todos estaban reunidos ¿Por qué?

No lo sé hasta que…..

Gohan estamos reuniendo a todos los del salón para hacerle una bienvenida a Videl, ya paso un año y no hemos sabido nada de ella solo que vendría el próximo mes por lo que ella nos dijo que retornaría la misma fecha que se fue, estoy emocionada por verla- diciendo una burbujeante Iresa.

Lo más extraño fue que Videl nunca nos llamó cuando llego a su destino que habrá pasado con ella pero no importa solo falta poco para tenerla con nosotros- dice Shapner.

Es cierto Videl nunca se llegó a comunicar con nosotros ni con su padre tal vez la comunicación a donde se fue no tenía buena señal- decía Gohan.

Si tú lo dices un año y nada pero ya falta poco para verla lo que queríamos hacer es una fiesta de bienvenida en su casa con amigos cercanos de ella ¿Qué te parece?- decía Iresa.

Bulma había planeado eso- pensó Gohan bueno a ella no creo que le guste decía un no convencido Gohan.

Pero lo haremos sus mejores amigos esos somos nosotros veras como ella cambia de opinión y dirá muchas cosas buenas- decía Iresa alegre.

Bueno ya quiero que el mes se pase volando estoy emocionada quiero verla y saber dónde se fue y ver sus fotos que se tomó.


End file.
